


if you won't do it

by sxnqrinn



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Bickering, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Shenanigans, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff without Plot, Friendship, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kissing, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Self-Indulgent, but i hope it makes sense, caring kojiro, idiots in love but won't tell each other, kaoru is not drunk he says, mad but really worried kojiro, mentions of somehow unrequited love, romantic bickering, somehow out of character idk, talking about feelings, what plot this is just them flirting, wrote this for myself but let's read it together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 02:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30082065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sxnqrinn/pseuds/sxnqrinn
Summary: “So what are we?”He gritted his teeth, forcing his words to come out, “Friends.”“Uh-huh, do friends kiss like that?”Kaoru didn’t know why he was making a big deal of that kiss, “More than friends…”Kojiro nodded. “Like lovers?”“Less than lovers.”
Relationships: Nanjo Kojiro | Joe/Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom
Kudos: 116





	if you won't do it

**Author's Note:**

> welcome to my self-indulgent matchablossom fic. english is not my first language, grammatical errors and typos ahead.

The sound of the friction of the brush staining the plainly white paper with black ink has been quietly echoing in the room for quite a while now. Crumpled papers and other brushes with different sizes were scattered all around the floor. Aside from Kaoru’s messy, tied hair, this whole room was practically pretty messy too.

Which was very, very unusual to see, as he is the type of person to look like he got his whole life organized and composed.

“I’m asking you, what the fuck is with you?”

Should he be caring about the room instead of Kaoru, he didn’t. Kojiro was typically getting impatient now, he didn’t dare to shift his gaze away from Kaoru who has gone mute ever since he asked earlier. He can’t help to furrow his brows, sighing deeply.

“Whatever, I don’t care. Die in sorrow and agony if you wish, I will just be in my apartment.” He says, going out of the room, purposely telling Kaoru about where he will be.

It was just a few seconds before he left Kaoru’s peripheral vision. He inhaled deeply through his nose, organizing the thoughts going through his head and got up on his feet. He started picking up the pieces and crumbled paper on the ground, as well as the brushes. He was thankful enough that Kojiro went away sooner than he expected him to be, but was ungrateful enough to let Kojiro see him in the state he is right now.

 _‘We don’t get along’_ , the thought he always keeps in mind. They don’t get along but would let each other hear each other’s complaints in life.

That’s why it was a headache for Kojiro when Kaoru was unusually not fighting, blabbing nonsense about him. It’s not like he liked to hear nonsensical things about him, he just loves to see Kaoru getting worked up in degrading him.

Because it was _cute_ for him.

Of course, Kaoru would never know about that.

After all the picking he did, Kaoru ended up sitting on his chair. His head resting on his arms that were on the top of the table, as if he wishes to just let him sleep for now. And so, it happened.

With that uncomfortable sleeping position that could leave her back in sore later, he fell asleep.

* * *

It was around past 2 in the morning when Kojiro heard some loud knocking outside. Getting up from his bed, he clicked his tongue, thinking who could it be that was brave enough to wake him in the middle of his sleep. Just as then, he remembers someone. Someone who would and could do it freely. Anytime they would.

Right. There was only _one_ person.

He could breathe in relief that he didn’t bring any lady in his apartment tonight. Perhaps being tired all day from working and not going to the nightclub last night helped in some ways.

Kojiro swiftly opened the door, acting all groggy from waking up in the middle of the night. He even pretended to yawn so that his eyes would squint and would give him a good opening to stare at the person. Of course he did that because he knows it’s Kaoru.

He couldn’t be more surprised to see Kaoru still in the same clothes as earlier, his hair was a bit more neat to look at, probably he spent some time realizing that he looks… spent and decided to at least fix it.

“You really like to disturb the shit out of people—” He couldn’t even finish his conversation starter when Kaoru stormed inside, not caring to mind about him at all.

Kojiro certainly wanted to anger him, but he thinks it’s not the best time. Obviously prioritizing what Kaoru got to say. He wants Kaoru to talk and let it all out in him.

They were both quiet as they walked towards the kitchen of the apartment, their footsteps and quiet breathing were the only sounds that could be heard the entire time until they got into the kitchen. It is a Kojiro thing to have the kitchen of his apartment to be half the size of his whole apartment, Kaoru couldn’t care less.

Kaoru sat down on the tall seat in front of the counter, then resting his forehead onto his palm—his elbows on top of the counter. With this action, the strands of his hair started to fall from it being tied. Joe instantly looked away for some reasons.

“Give me something strong. Don’t ask why.”

For the first time since earlier, Kojiro finally heard Kaoru speak. It’s voice sounded as if it would crack anytime, or as if this person spent too much crying that his voice was all hoarse. He wanted to ask why, he really wanted to. But it could wait for him, he guessed.

There isn’t too much stock of alcohol in his kitchen, Kojiro then reminded himself to buy lots to fill his kitchen storage some other time. The only strong, just like what Kaoru wishes for, alcohol that he could see as for the moment was Bacardi 151.

He didn’t waste any time asking him if it’s alright with it, he poured him a half-glass, and pushed it slightly in front of Kaoru with his index and middle finger. Kojiro poured some for himself too, as he feels he was obliged to do so for some reason.

Just as when he was about to sip from his glass, Kaoru got up from his seat, walking out of the kitchen with the glass of alcohol in his hand. Kojiro can’t help but to think that he was kind of feeling like he was babysitting a spoiled child. He quietly followed Kaoru and saw that he was now comfortably sitting on the couch. His knees were in front of his chest, chin resting on top of it, while he fidgeted his hands with the glass.

 _‘Okay, what the fuck,’_ was something Kojiro wanted to say the moment he saw Kaoru, even wishing that he could pull out his phone and take a picture of it.

“Seriously…” He started, sitting reclined beside Kaoru, and finally taking a sip of the alcohol. He slides the tip of his tongue across his lips, “So?”

“I broke up with my boyfriend.”

“Mn..” Kojiro subconsciously nodded, and was about to say ‘that’s it?’ when he realized what Kaoru had just said. “What?”

He was trying to process what Kaoru just said, even thinking that he was probably drunk already to say those words. He discreetly shook his head, dismissing his unnecessary thoughts, and gathering himself. Of course, he can have a boyfriend. What’s so unusual about it, even a _cheapskate_ like him could fall in love, right?

At least that’s what Kojiro thinks.

However, there was a feeling of uneasiness burning inside him for some reasons. Perhaps it was a bit of anger that Kaoru didn’t even bother to tell him, considering they were—you could say— friends?

“Don’t make me repeat myself, dumb piece of shit,” Kaoru says in a low voice with a plain tone. It was almost as if he didn't care about it at all. He then sipped a bit of alcohol, the burning feeling of the drink he just intake was strong enough to stop himself from drinking again. He commented, “This tastes bad.”

The living room fell silent.

Kojiro somehow was getting used to the feeling of the deafening silence surrounding them, but he couldn’t keep his mouth shut anyway, “So you had a boyfriend.”

It took a few seconds before Kaoru responded, “Yeah.”

 _‘Wow’_ , Kojiro thinks, _‘He’s not lying nor he’s drunk.’_

He loudly inhaled through his nose, leaning his back much more comfortably on the couch. “And you dumped him.”

It was supposed to be a question but his indicating tone somehow changed, but not in a mocking one.

Kaoru just hummed as an answer.

Kojiro felt like he didn’t want to talk about it but still insisted, “Tell me about it?”

The sound of silence surrounded them again. Now, instead of getting used to it, Kojiro feels like he’s about to get _done_ in the times like this.

“It’s…” he slowly says. Kojiro glanced at him, waiting for him to continue. He’s face surely gave off a look of doubtfulness, not sure if he should continue or what. He ended up deciding to roll his eyes to _somehow_ lighten up the mood, then averting his gaze away. “..a long story. You might fall asleep, considering how much of a sleepy head you are.”

Kojiro tried to let out a laugh, collecting his thoughts if he really was _that_ sleepy. Thinking as well of how Kaoru would consider that when he’s not considering at all when it comes to him.

Kaoru then quickened his movements. Drinking what’s left in his glass, untying his hair--letting it flow down past his shoulders, and removing his shoes. He then lied down on the couch, using Joe’s lap as a pillow for his head.

“I’m sleeping here for the night. Good night, dumbass.”

Should Kojiro be surprised with the sudden movements of Kaoru, he wasn’t. He didn’t mind anything at all, perhaps he secretly wanted Kaoru to be sleeping in his lap. He tried dismissing those thoughts inside his head and leisurely drank the alcohol from his glass until there’s nothing left and poured himself another glassful.

Kojiro would now and then steal glances from the soundlessly sleeping Kaoru, and would end up staring at him. He could see how red the undereyes of Kaoru was, probably from crying but it looks like he didn’t cry _that_ much at all. His eyes then landed on Kaoru’s chest which was covered with layers of clothes, going up and down because of breathing.

He could’ve grabbed the chance of staring at Kaoru more if it wasn’t for the latter moving to lay its back properly, lifting his left arm to cover his face horizontally. Kojiro immediately glanced away, afraid of getting caught, as he continued to drink alone. After sipping a few amounts, he cleared his throat.

“Sleep in my room, it’s cold here.”

Saying this, it would be obvious that he would stay and sleep the rest of the night on the couch they're sitting right now. But it’s not like he would mind at all.

“I’m too lazy to walk, shut up,” Kaoru answers languidly, removing his arm that was covering his face. His eyes were kept shut.

“You’re gonna catch a cold,” 

Kaoru didn’t respond.

“You won’t be able to work, if you’re sick.” he added, almost sounding like a threat. “And I would not take care of you.”

Kaoru seemed to be annoyed by that and shifted his body to the side. “It’s better if you talk less.”

“Or on second thought, I _might_ take care of you.” Kojiro still continued. “If you would ask and beg for it though.”

Kaoru couldn’t take anymore of his teasing and got up in a sitting position, holding his head as if having a headache because of Kojiro. He thinks, ‘What the fuck is he saying, jumping into conclusions. Is he this dumb?’

“Good,” Kojiro suddenly says. “Get up and go to my room now. Don’t wait for me to drag you forcefully.” He added, probably thinking that Kaoru had accepted his offer.

“What?” Kaoru said, annoyed. “I’m not sleeping with you, goddamn gorilla.”

Kojiro’s heart ached a little. A _little_.

“I didn’t say I was sleeping there.”

Kaoru fell silently for a moment. “No, thanks. I’d rather be going home.”

“Alright. You can sleep on this couch.” He immediately said.

Inclining his head back, resting it on the backrest of the couch, Kaoru stared at the ceiling for it was the only thing in his field of vision at the moment. He inhaled deeply, catching the attention of Kojiro unintentionally.

“Still won’t tell me about it?”

“I just think it’s dumb.”

Kojiro nodded twice. “Dumber than me?”

“Yes. Dumber than you.”

He shouldn’t laugh but he couldn’t help it. He let out a soft laugh. “Just tell me about it.”

“It’s..” he slowly says once again, but the only word he could add was “...dumb.”

Kojiro was getting a little impatient, he really wanted to hear what Kaoru had to say. So, an idea pops into his head. He stretched his arms to grab the bottle of alcohol on the side table and poured some on Kaoru’s glass.

“What are you doing?”

“Drink. Your throat has gone dry.”

“...the fuck are you saying? You’re so dumb.”

“Girls like dumb boys.”

Kaoru swiftly averted his gaze, getting the glass of alcohol and then drinking half of it. He stopped drinking but the tip of the glass was still touching his bottom lip. “They are tasteless then.”

“I was kidding,” he utters. “I’m not that dumb, you four-e—”

Kaoru’s lips curved when Joe cut himself off. It was because he realized that Kaoru wasn’t wearing any glasses, and couldn’t use the ‘four-eyes’ as an insult. “What? Go ahead and finish what you’re about to say, dimwit.”

“Fuck off, robot maniac,”

“Damn ape.”

“Scrawny boy.”

Suddenly, Kaoru seemed to be worked up with what he just said. He breathed, “Perverted skirt-chaser!”

“The fuck?” He furrowed his brows. “Who’s a skirt-chaser?”

“You! Damn gorilla,” he mumbles back. “You love girls in short skirts, don’t you?!”

“What the fuck? When did I say that?”

“Why are we talking about me anyway? We’re talking about you here. About how your heart has been broken by a shitassed man.” He immediately added, wanting to end _that_ topic as soon as possible

Kaoru pursed his lips. “Are you mad?”

“Hell, I am.” He answered, not even thinking before saying. “You’re the one who has no taste in men at all.”

“Uh-huh?” Kaoru scoffed. “And what should my taste be like? Someone like you? Feeble minded?”

Proudly, he says, “Exactly.”

“At least I won’t break your heart.” He added.

Kaoru was coincidentally drinking that time Kojiro said that, and now he almost choked himself, coughing softly. “What the hell are you saying, dumbass!”

Kojiro just laughed at him and leaned closer to wipe the side of Kaoru’s lips with his thumb. He was surprised with how close Kojiro was, to the point that he was afraid of him hearing his breathing.

He reluctantly moved away, slightly hitting Kojiro’s hands away. “Don’t touch me, you… Is this how you get hook-ups? Cheapass.”

“Oh, you think I want you for a hook-up?”

“What?! Fuck off.”

Kojiro couldn’t help it anymore and broke into laughter, his laugh was echoing in the whole room. Kaoru couldn’t even dare to glance at him, as he was somehow afraid that his face was red and Kojiro would tease him more.

Kojiro calmed down, getting the bottle of alcohol again. He tried pouring some on Kaoru’s glass but Kaoru moved it away from him.

“You’re trying to get me drunk,” he mutters instinctively. “To get answers from me when I’m already drunk.”

He knew Kaoru could easily figure it out and did not escape his accusations anymore. “Yes.”

“Simpleton.”

“Why won’t you tell me?” Genuinely he asks. “I would listen, you know.”

“Yeah? And then laugh like a dimwitted asshole after?”

“I’m not like that!” He defended. “Seriously.”

Kaoru drank what’s left in his glass and sighed. Kojiro thought he was going to talk already but he kept his mouth shut. Just when he was about to ask him again, he spoke.

“I met him at work.”

“Mn.” He nodded as he listened.

“And the motherfucker introduced me to his company co-workers. Few weeks later, I heard them talking about me.”

“They don’t like you.”

Kaoru shifted his seat. “It would be better if it was just _that_. But it wasn't."

"Turned out this man has a fucking wife and a child. I feel like trash right now, don't dare laugh." He continued.

Kojiro listened and thought of why Kaoru keeps thinking it's something to be laughed at. He was actually about to outburst but kept his composure, and instead ended up saying a simple, "Oh,"

"Don't _oh_ me." Kaoru's voice was almost cracking up. He positioned himself as if he was napping and his head rested on his arms.

Kojiro cleared his throat, running his hands through his hair. "It was dumb because you dated him without knowing that he has a family?"

"...No." Kaoru doesn't really care about that.

Confused, he lifted a brow. "Then?"

Then there was silence. Again.

He couldn't know if Kaoru was asleep already or not because he was facing the other way and he's got his face covered.

"Kaoru?"

Few minutes had passed and Kojiro wasn't sure anymore if he was still talking with someone. He sighed and thought about how Kaoru started a conversation but didn't care to finish it at all. He then stood up, getting the empty bottle of alcohol and glasses. He takes one last glance at Kaoru before he walks out of the living room.

When he came back, he had a glass of water and a blanket with him. Kaoru was already lying down on the couch, using his own arms as a headrest. He placed the water he was holding on the table.

"You awake? I've brought some water."

Since Kaoru didn't respond. Kojiro grabbed that chance to squat in front of the couch, placing the blanket over Kaoru, and gave him a good stare.

They've known each other since highschool. They were good friends. At least that's what they call their relationship. Friends. And it ends there.

But for some reasons, it wasn't the case for Kaoru.

Kaoru has known ever since that Kojiro loves to play and flirt around with women. And Between them, there wouldn't be a day that won’t last without them verbally fighting each other. It was clear to him. It was very clear to him.

So how did he end up feeling something for him other than being friends?

Kaoru thought it was wrong.

They were friends. It was so wrong of him to let himself feel that way towards him.

That's why he tried to be in a relationship with someone else. Thinking the feeling he has deep within would change.

Maybe he thinks that they are better, or even best, by just being friends.

Kojiro felt that he was staring long enough already and it had satisfied him. For some reason, he was thinking of not sleeping in his room anymore and just sit right where he is right now. Just when he was about to stand up to get a blanket and a pillow from his room, a hand grabbed his wrist.

His voice was hoarse as he pleaded. “Don’t go.”

Kojiro was a bit surprised with his tone of voice. But at some point, he was enjoying it as well. It’s not all the time that he sees Kaoru in this wrecked state. So then, he went with it.

“I have to sleep. You’re unfair.”

“Then sleep beside me. Here.” Kaoru even moved to the side to leave a space for Kojiro beside him. The blanket that was covering him has been pushed away now.

Kojiro could laugh at how cute he is, but he didn’t. “I thought you said you don’t want to sleep with me?”

“I lied, dumbass.”

“I sleep naked.” Obviously said it as a joke, it’s not like he would really strip down naked right now.

Kaoru gulped and hid his face, “I-It’s okay…”

‘Damn.’ was all Kojiro could think of. He started all the tease and now it’s backfiring.

“The couch is too small for two people to sleep in, what if I fall?” He wanted to lie down beside him already, but he also wanted to tease Kaoru a bit more. He still has something he wants to hear.

“Then I’m gonna hug you, dimwit!”

Kojiro’s lips curved up into a wide smile, enjoying the very moment. He finally lied down beside Kaoru. Kaoru’s arm instantly wrapped around him, while his arm was serving as a pillow for Kaoru. Their bodies were closely and almost pressed with each other, looking like they were both hugging.

Kaoru flinched a little when he felt Kojiro’s large and warm hands passed by his waist, sliding down to his lower back, and slightly pulling him closer. He was nervously about to move away but Kojiro just pulled him tighter. “Don’t move.”

“But the blanket...”

“It’s alright.”

“It’s cold.” Insincerely, he mumbles. He wasn’t feeling cold at all. It was all an excuse.

“I’m here, I’ll hug you until you’re not cold.”

Kaoru didn’t speak anything anymore. He forgets that this man has dated almost every girl in town and knows all the flirty things to do. He internally shook his head, _‘I think so highly of myself to think that he's flirting with me.’_

But isn’t he though?

After a few minutes of staying quiet like that. Kojiro, with a low voice, asked, “Still cold?”

Kaoru did not care for anything at all and just moved closer to him, moving his hand that was resting on Kojiro’s back once. He didn’t know what to feel when he felt his muscles back there.

Closing his eyes and burying his face on Kojiro’s chest, he answers, “Yes.”

He felt Kojiro hug him tighter, but not too tight to suffocate him.

“Alright,” Kojiro lowered his head, letting himself breathe the nice scent coming from Kaoru. “I’ll just have to stay like this until morning then.”

Should Kaoru be caring about if Kojiro would have his body in sore because of the position he will be sleeping, he didn’t. He was feeling euphoric that Kojiro would be here in times like this.

He could wish for the time to stop right now.

And so, they both spent the rest of the night in each other’s arms.

It was Kojiro who woke up first the next morning. His back and arm were kind of sore, but he couldn’t care about it. He glanced at the clock on the wall, it was five minutes until 12 noon already. 

His eyes then landed on the man beside him. It’s hair was all messy again and the hair tie had loosen. Kaoru seemed to still be in a deep sleep. Kojiro made his every movement slow, and got up on his feet, being very careful not to wake Kaoru up.

He’s in his kitchen, getting a glass of water because he feels his throat has gone dry overnight. He then wiped his mouth with the back of his palm after. He also poured another glass and brought it over to the living room, it was for Kaoru when he woke up. He went back to his kitchen, and cooked something for them to eat for lunch.

It was already past 2 when he finished preparing the food. He walked towards the living room while wiping his hands with a kitchen towel, only to see that Kaoru was not awake yet. The glass of water that he brought earlier has moistened the glass already.

Seeing that Kaoru was still asleep, Kojiro comfortably sat down on the edge of the couch. He stared, again, at Kaoru for some minute. Thinking that he looks very peaceful when asleep, unlike when he’s awake. A furying four-eyes.

Kojiro's gaze shifted down on Kaoru’s lips.

He blinked twice. ‘What if I wake him up with a kiss…’

Kojiro placed both of his hands on the couch as a support. He slowly leans his face closer to Kaoru until they’re one centimeters apart. He could feel Kaoru’s slow breathing and their noses were almost touching. He even tilted his head to have better access just to hesitate and move his face away.

‘He would kill the shit out of me if I did.’ He says in the back of his head and internally grinned.

Just when he was about to properly sit back, Kaoru opened his eyes and pulled him by his shirt. Kojiro was in a state of shock just then, comprehending what was happening.

Kaoru’s eyebrows were creased, his ears were flushed red.

“If you won’t do it, then I will.”

He wrapped his arms around the back of Kojiro’s neck, pulling him closer as he leaned for a kiss. His soft lips were pressed against Kojiro’s, and Kojiro seems to lose his mind from it. He toppled over Kaoru, causing him to let out a quiet whimper. Kojiro took this opportunity to slide his tongue inside his mouth. Kaoru subconsciously parted his legs, to allow Kojiro’s right leg to land between his, and they would be in a much comfortable position. There was originally a space between them, but now his upper half completely pressed against Kaoru.

It was a rough kiss, and Kaoru had always admired how great of a kisser Kojiro is.

Kojiro’s left hand traveled around Kaoru’s body, sliding it down to his waist and thighs. Kojiro has always known how tiny Kaoru’s waist was, and he loved to run his hands through it.

Kaoru was nearly out of breath and tried pushing Kojiro away, just so he could gasp for air and continue. “Kojiro…” He calls out in between their kisses.

“Mn?” He pulled away. But then his kisses went to Kaoru’s cheeks and jaw, down to his neck. Kaoru covered his mouth with the back of his palm, afraid that he might let out a lewd sound. With his actions, he felt Kojiro smirk on his skin. “What’s wrong?”

Kaoru felt that Kojiro was somehow putting on a bit more strength and pinning him much more harder, as if he was somehow mad. “W-Wait, Kojiro…”

Kojiro pretended to hear nothing.

“Kojiro,” Kaoru called out again, gripping the back of his shirt. “Are you mad?”

He stopped, he felt his body stiffened and couldn’t find the right words to answer his question. Was he mad? What was he mad for?

‘Damn.’ he says in the back of his head.

He buried his head in the hollow of Kaoru’s shoulder and breathed, “I guess I was.”

It took a while before Kaoru found an answer to that, but Kojiro spoke again.

“I wish you’d tell me more. About what you feel.”

 _‘Oh,’_ Kaoru thinks. _‘Stupid of me to think he was mad about me having a boyfriend.’_

“You didn’t love him, did you? Because if you did you would brag about it to me.” He added.

Yes. Kojiro just knows him this much. To the point where he can see through almost everything.

“Yeah…” Kaoru slowly answers, almost whispering. He couldn’t find anything else to say so he cupped Kojiro’s face to give him a soft kiss on his lips instead.

Of course Kojiro kissed him back but pulled away after a few seconds. He touched Kaoru’s forehead and moved his face away before getting up on his feet. “The food’s gonna get cold.”

Kaoru felt like tearing up. He was on the edge. He really was.

What was stopping the both of them?

He could cover his face right now and burst out crying, but he stopped himself. Instead plastered a smile on his face and followed Kojiro in the kitchen. “You cooked for me?”

“For us.” He sat down on the chair in the dining.

Kaoru hummed as an answer. “Bet mine’s poisoned.”

“No. I just made it taste below your standards.”

After satisfying themselves with the food. Kaoru decided to go back to his house already, feeling that he had disturbed Kojiro for quite a while now.

“You can stay the night here, you know.”

He rolled his eyes while tying his hair in a low side ponytail. “Shut up, imbecile.”

“I could hug you all night again if you want.” Kojiro grinned, leaning his back on the wall.

“Damn gorilla... Fuck off.”

Kojiro mockingly laughed as he took few steps closer to him. “Oh, so you kiss damn gorillas now?”

Kaoru almost threw a vase at him that he grabbed beside if it wasn’t for this muscular man catching and holding his wrist. “So, what are we?”

He could’ve answered ‘human’ but Kojiro sounded serious. He gritted his teeth, forcing his words to come out, “Friends.”

“Uh-huh, do friends kiss like that?”

Kaoru didn’t know why he was making a big deal of that kiss as if it was the first time they’ve done that. He forcefully changed his answer, “More than friends…”

Kojiro nodded. He already pinned Kaoru against the wall. “Like lovers?”

“Less than lovers.”

He moved his face closer to Kaoru, his eyes emitted a look of disapprovement. What gave this intuition a better support was his frown. “Don’t play with me.”

“I’m still mad, you know,” he added. Leaning to Kaoru’s ears and whispering.

With that, Kaoru knew that he might stay the night again at Kojiro’s apartment.


End file.
